Melinda Halliwell's 8th grade Adventures
by charmedgirl119
Summary: Melinda Halliwell is in the 8th grade. She has good friends,a good family, oh and girl named Renee that hates her guts.
1. I'll help you, If you help me

*Author's note- Don't own any of the characters. No copyright intended. My first story. I know I suck at spelling and grammar. Next Chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy.*

I wake up to my parents fighting with my brother. Was there ever going to be a peaceful day in this house? I take the comb off my bedside table and brush my hair before getting out of bed. I slip on my slippers and head down stairs for some breakfast. I avoid the conversation in the living room and head right for my favorite cereal in the kitchen cabinet. I just pour the milk in my bowl when my Aunt Paige orbs in. "Where's your mom?" she asks me. "In the living room." I reply. I sit down the kitchen table and my brothers and father burst in. "Can't I at least help make the vanquishing potion or something?" Wyatt asks. "No. Your heard you mother not until you're eighteen." My father retorts. "Come on," says Wyatt "I'll be eighteen next year." I decide I'm going to eat in the living room. I heard this fight one too many times I could finish it_. Dad-"Well then you'll just have to be patient." Wyatt-"Haven't I been patient enough!" Dad-"You know your luckly you even know about your powers…" Wyatt-" Yeah,Yeah I know! Mom and my aunts didn't know about then until they we're a lot older,but what's the point in knowing about them if I can't use them!" Then dad will say something about learning about how to use them for when he actually has to vanquish demons. Etc. Etc. and Wyatt will roll his eyes and walk away angry._I surf the television finding nothing I'm interested in so I sit on the couch and finish my cereal in quiet. After I go back into the kitchen rinse my bowl, and place it in the dishwasher. I head back up stairs to my room. I put on my favorite top with a pair of jeans and slip on some brown clogs. I sneak into my parents' bathroom. I find my mom's makeup bag. I pull out her blush and begin to put someone. Opps, too much. I look like a clown. I grab some toilet paper and blend it in. Then I take some lip gloss, put it on , and pucker. I then put on mascara and eye liner, or at least attempt to. Mom told me she'll show me how to put on makeup the right and even buy me my own when I go to high school. Problem is most girls in my class are wearing make up now. I take one last look in the mirror before taking it all off , place everything back in the bag, and put the tissue in the trash. I'm about to put the makeup back in the cabinet when Chris orbs in. "You know your not allowed to wear makeup" Chris says. "Yeah, I'm just trying it on" I reply putting the bag back in it's place. He laughs. "Looks like we all want to do things that we can't do." I look up curius wondering what it is he wants to do that he's not allowed to but don't bother asking. Instead I just walk out. Chris orbs and gets to the door way of the bedroom before I do. "You help me. I'll help you" he tells me. "Something tells me helping you get to do whatever you want to do will not be worth getting to wear makeup" I reply and go to push past him. He blocks me and says, "Only if we get cault". I just shake my head and he let's me get past. "Think about it" he whispers to me as I head towards my room. Think about it? Yeah sure. If the words "If we get cault" are involved I'm out. I hear music coming from Chris' and Wyatts' room. Of course…he wants to go to that concert. He must want me to cover for him. I'll admit I'm pretty good at covering but mom and dad might put two and two together. Chris would get the worst of it but I'd still get in trouble because I know mom and dad don't want him to go because it's a bad neighborhood. Of course,Chris is more then capable of protecting himself. How would Chris even been able to return the favor? I lay down flat on my be doing nothing but thinking for the next half-hour. I get up walk into Chris' room. "Okay I'll do it" is all I say before walking out.


	2. What happened?

Author's note- Sorry the last chapter was so hard to read. I did in on Microsoft and thought you would be able to read the paragraph like I could on my computer but it didn't upload the same way…hopefully this will be easier. Hope you enjoy!

**I lay down flat on my bed doing nothing but thinking for the next half-hour. I get up walk into Chris' room. "Okay I'll do it" is all I say before walking out.**

Chris jumped from his bed and followed me down the hall back to my room. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. You want me to cover for you while you go to the concert, right?"

"Wow, your good. I didn't even tell you what I wanted"

"I know. You want to go because you want to be able to take Sam for your anniversary. But anyways how exactly do you plan on doing about this makeup thing?"

"Buy you some. You can put it on and take it off on the bus."

"Ummm... Wyatt and our cousins? And besides you're a guy would you even know what to buy?"

"Sam will help me. Prue is like the only one to see you during the day, and you know she won't tell".

"You know, if you're going to disregard the house rules you may want to actually talk about in private". Wyatt's voice came from the attic stair case, "Amateurs".

Chris and I looked around. I guess neither of us had really realized we were in the hallway and our voices could have been heard throughout all of upstairs. Opps.

"Mom and dad aren't home are they?" Chris asked.

"Don't you think if they we're they would have jumped in to that conversation by now?" I replied.

"They're at the restaurant" Wyatt said, "So I could tell them about this conversation, or you two could let me in on this little deal you have going."

"What you want us to cover for you to vanquish demons or something?"

"No way! We could all end up dead! And I'm not just talking about the demon."

"Yeah, I'll admit when mom and dad found out they'll flip but, my hope is that we can convince them they we're are capable of fighting demons."

"I don't think it will be worth it even if we do convince they probably won't trust us ever again."

We all stood there for the longest time staring at each other. None of us had every really gotten into major trouble. All three of us wanted did want to be able to vanquish demons on our own, even though for the most part Chris and I are content on waiting. If Wyatt told mom and dad about Chris' and my conversation we'd probably just get a talking to (since we haven't actually done anything) and they'd come up with some excuse to make sure they'll saw Chris all night the night of the concert. If we got cault vanquishes a demon on our own, which Wyatt's' plan was sort of to get cault, so that they would see we were capable, it could very well backfire, that would get us all grounded for weeks. So why was I actually considering going along with Wyatt?

"Give us time to think about it", Chris said.

"Mom and dad should get home about 6" Wyatt replied.

I decided to avoid the decision for a little bit longer and do my homework. I finished about 1 and when downstairs to get some lunch. Chris was sitting at the table with a sandwich that only had a bit taken out of it.

"Am I nuts for actually thinking about doing this?" He asked me.

"If you are, then so am I."

"You're considering it to?"

"Surpisely, yeah. I have no idea why on earth I would be though."

"Welcome to the club."

He bangs his head against the table and I pull out some easy mac and start to make it.

"So you know why I want to go to the concert but why do you want to wear makeup so bad?"

"It's girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

He took that answer and the rest of lunch was silent. When I got up to put my bowl into the dishwasher Chris was still sitting at the table.

"Are we actually going to do this?"

"I think so."

We spent the rest of our afternoon forming a plan. We'd have to make sure we knew exactly what we're getting ourselves into, practice our power so we had everything down perfect, and most importantly get are timing just right. When mom and dad got home, Chris asked if he could out for dinner with Sam. The rest of us just reheated leftovers. By 8 o'clock that night I was sitting on my bed with my very own makeup. I can't wear it until next week (we can't risk mom or dad finding out about that before Chris got to go to his concert or Wyatt's choice of demon was vanquished) but still it felt amazing.

My alarm went off abruptly the next morning. I had stayed up late thinking and I guess when I finally did fall asleep I feel into a deep one. I followed my usual morning rotinue in such a fog I basically blacked out the whole thing. It wasn't until I met up with Prue, that I realized where I was or what I was doing.

"So how was your weekend?" She asked me.

"Pretty good. Pretty crazy actually. Want to know a secret?"

She nodded and I told her about my brothers' and my deal in one breath, which was slightly easier than normal giving the fact I had to whisper it all.

"Are you really sure you want to do that?" she asked when I was done.

"Not really, but you can put some of my makeup on, think about, won't it be great to see Renee's face?"

"Totally. Speak of the devil."

Renee Hightower walked towards us. Her 'friends' also known as Grace and Leann we're as usually by her side.

"Well, well, well if it isn't baby Halliwell and her cousin."

"Look Renee, we're sick and tired of this. Just leave us alone!" Prue said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Prue. I didn't realize that your baby of a cousin meant so much to you!"

"You're the one that acts like a baby!"

That simple exchange was all it took. One second Renee jumps at Prue and they next we're all sitting in front of the principal's office waiting for our parents to arrive. Uncle Coop arrived pretty quickly and I was left sitting there by myself for a little bit with Renee next to me. My mom arrived second. She said nothing to me directly but we went into the principal's office. The principal talked about how the school's policy against fighting is very strict. He looked at my record and noted how I haven't been in trouble before. Then he suspended me until Thursday morning and told me that I would have detention Thursday and Friday. Not much was said until we got into the parking lot.

"You want to tell me what happen? Because, this is so not like you Melinda".

"Renee's been teasing me. Prue stood up for me and Renee jumped on her. The other girls joined in so I had to help her."

"Why haven't I heard about Renee before this? Has this been happening long?"

"About a month, it's like she woke up one day and decided she hated me. I haven't told you because it wasn't a big deal up until now."

"Still it would have been nice to know. Sometimes people can step in and stop before fights like this occur."

"Trust me, an adult or even a peer mediator stepping in would have made this 10 times worst."

"I'm not entirely sure that's true but I guess it doesn't matter now. Promise me you'll tell someone if she tries to cause problems in the future before you end up suspended or not with detention again."

"Ok. I promise. How much trouble am I in?"

"I don't know yet. I can't condone fighting but you didn't start it and I can understand wanting to help your cousin."

"I should have just gone to the nearest teacher though."

"Yeah. See you can make good decision when you use your brain."

"So, I thought you would be busy at the restaurant and dad would be the one to pick me."

"They're some constructional issues your father has to help me take care of first before I can do much else."

Mom's cell phone rang.

"Hey honey….what now?...Are you kidding me?...Yeah, I drop her off and come back."

"Something wrong at the restaurant?"

"Yes, you think you can behavior yourself until your brothers get home from school?"

"Of course. I'm sorry about today. It won't happen again. I promise."

"I love you Melinda."

"Love you too mom."

She dropped me off. I went up stairs put my book bag and my stuff away. Then I laid down on my bed. I must had fallen asleep because the next time I looked at the clock it was a couple hours later. That was okay I hadn't even made it to first period, so I didn't have any homework. I'd have to wait until Thursday to get it all and make it up over the weekend. This had been an emotional morning. I went downstairs to make myself some lunch. I pulled out some leftovers and was about to heat them up. My cell phone rang; it was a new text message. It was from Aunt Phoebe. I opened it, it read "freeze him and get out!" Ummm….that was sorta weird. Then he appeared. I froze him and ran. Then a group of demons came. One shout, "She's the one kill her!" I felt a fireball hit my back. At least that's what I assumed it was. Whatever it was it hurt bad. I fell to the floor. Then Aunt Paige orbed in right beside me and she orbed me out. At least I'm pretty sure that's what happened. The pain was so bad I was disoriented until she healed me.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What just happened?"

"A group of demons attacked you."


	3. He kind of looks familiar

**Kind of short but hope you enjoy it anyways **** R & R**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. What just happened?"**

"**A group of demons attacked you."**

"Right. Why?"

"That's what we need to figure out. I just got a phone call from your Aunt Phoebe telling me that she had premonition about a demon attacking you and I should go check on you. Wasn't expecting that."

"She saw the first one. She text me and told me to freeze him."

Just then her phone rang.

"Hey…yeah she's fine…there was more than one….no idea….okay…"

"Aunt Phoebe?"

"Yeah. We're going to go look in the book of shadows. Think you might be able to help us point out demons."

"I can try. My mind's still foggy though."

She grabs my head and we orb into my attic. We start looking through the book and before long Aunt Phoebe and mom arrive.

"Found anything yet." My mom asks giving me a hug.

"Nope." Aunt Paige replies.

Aunt Phoebe drops my science workbook in front of me.

"I've been looking for that".

"I guess it's a good thing you left it out my house. It was I got the premonition off of."

We flip through a few more pages. Nothing. Finally we cross a page. Maybe that's one of them? I can't even remember.

"He kind of looks familiar. I'm not totally sure though."

"Maybe we should stop concentrating on what demons attacked you but why they attacked you." Said Aunt Phoebe.

"I think I heard one of them say 'she's the one kill her' "

"Well, they're demons of course they want you dead. The question is why." Ask Aunt Paige.

"Maybe the same reason they've always wanted us dead." My mom said.

"Right," replies Aunt Paige.

They talk for a few more minutes but I just zoned out. This was all too much. If this was what every demon attack was going to be like, this wasn't going to be easy. I took a few deep breaths and attempted to remember anything I could, but nothing. All I could remember was the pain. _Get yourself together Melinda! If they want you dead any second now they might reappear. You have to be prepared to fight! _ Mom must have seen I was getting very overwhelmed because she suggested I'd go take a nap. I didn't object. I knew they would be right there if I needed them, they would more likely than not have potions to kill more than half the underworld before I got up. And even though I had already slept for hours more then I normally do I felt like my body was about to collapse into a coma.

I crawled into my nice bed, tried to relax myself in attempt to drift into slumber. A slumber I hoped would at least for a little bit take me away from my worries. It didn't, in fact it might had made then worst.


	4. You're overreacting

Sorry, it's been a while and that this is short. I've been going from school to work. My mom also broke her ankle a couple days ago so I've been picking up extra chores around the house. So I've been very busy and prob will continue to be for a few weeks when I get out of school and my mom starts being able to move around a bit.

**I crawled into my nice bed, tried to relax myself in attempt to drift into slumber. A slumber I hoped would at least for a little bit take me away from my worries. It didn't, in fact it might had made them worst.**

I woke up abruptly not even an hour later. I must have screamed because everyone came running in. Once I announced it was a nightmare everyone but my mom left the room. She came sat down next to me on the bed and started rubbing my back as I calmed down.

"I remember what one of the demons looks like now." I whisper.

"So that's what the nightmare was about?"

"Yeah, it was like the attack earlier except ten times worst."

"Don't worry baby doll. We'll protect you."

I wrap myself around her and begin to cry. A few minutes later I wipe my eyes and look up at my mom.

"There's something I feel I need to tell you. Something Wyatt was planning. But I realize now that you and dad are right…we're not ready."

She looks at me confused and I begin talking. I tell her of our whole plan. I know Wyatt will freak but maybe he'll understand once I tell him about my attack and nightmare. I avoid telling her about the makeup or Chris' concert.

"Thank you for telling me that. There is a reason behind every rule your father and I have."

She kisses me on the cheek and we both head up to the attic. This time I can easily find the demon that attacked me, the one I froze. Taking a second look at the page Aunt Phoebe confirms that he is the one she saw in her vision. His name is Dane. He is a lower level demon. My mom and Aunts says that makes sense since he was sent first. They call over Billie to sit with me and after she arrives they go out hunting for Dane.

I sit flipping through the TV channels in the living room. I settle on "Step by Step". My mom and Aunts arrive back deep in conversation. I'm sure it's about me but I really could careless at this point. I head up stairs. I hear my Aunts and Billie leave. I hear my dad come home. Then Wyatt and Chris come in. I hear some yelling though I don't pay much attention to the exact words. I already know what it's about.

Then I hear Wyatt stomping up the stairs. He's getting closer. And closer. He's at the door. He flings the door open and I don't need to look twice to tell he's mad.

"You just had to tell her!"

"Yeah, I did. I almost died today. I would kind of like to see to my 13th birthday. "

"Melinda, you're such a baby. You're overreacting."

"Actually she's not." Chris appears at the door way, "I should have told mom way before she ever did."

"Whatever." Wyatt says as he walked away.

I mouth "thank you" to Chris who just nods and leaves. Dinner was quiet that night. Afterwards I head up to my room and go and take a shower. I sit on my bed brushing my hair. My dad knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?"


	5. Maybe if I see it

Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy R & R.

**My dad knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"**

"Yeah, dad sure." I put my brush down and climb under the covers.

"I just wanted to tell you how glad I am that you told your mom about your brother's plan. I think today gave you a glimpse of how dangerous demon hunting really is."

"Yeah." I sigh, "I mean mom told us about Aunt Prue but I guess I never really took that story seriously."

"That's only one of the many stories."

"Wait! So there more stories?"

"Tons. I think your mom has avoided telling you how many times she's almost died because she didn't want to scare you. She also never told you that you're grandmother died because of a demon."

"Why are you telling me this now?" My voice begins to shake, "After a demon attack me today."

"I'm telling you this because a demon attacked you today. Melinda, I don't want you to be too scared but if demons attacked you that means they may know who you are and if they do then they aren't going to be the last one's you see. We still don't even know who Dane was working for. We need you to be ready to protect yourself. We need you to be able to react fast because sometimes your mom or Aunts might not have time to get to you."

"What does that mean? I already know how to use my active power."

"It means you're going to start learning stuff they avoid teaching you in magic school."

Mom knocks on the door. "Leo, I think that enough for they night. She's only 12."

Dad kisses me on the forehead. "Try to get some rest. I know it's a lot to take it but you're a strong girl. You'll be alright." I say good night to mom and dad and fall asleep this time my dream is a lot different than before.

I walking through the manor though it's not the manor I know. There's nothing that shows any one under the age of 20 lives here. I begin flying up the stairs. I end up in the attic. I head right for the book of shadows. I open in up rip out the page and fly out the window. I fly over the whole city and end up landing at a house my waking self wouldn't recognize but my dream self has been here many times before. I walk in. A voice from behind me asks "Did you get it?" I nod. It's Wyatt's voice though I don't turn to look at him. Instead I open up the spell I grab and we begin chanting. I hear several other familiar voices (Chris and my cousins) join in but again I don't look around to see anyone. I don't even really focus on what I'm saying. I just keep looking straight ahead chanting. I look around; This place hasn't been lived in for ages. Everything is dusty and the future is very old. My waking self wouldn't recognize anything but my dream self begins to turn it into a place she remembers. A place which has so many happy memories for her. I look around again the place is a lot younger. I am no longer chanting instead I walk up the stairs and to a door. I put my hand on the handle. I turn around looking at my family that had been chanting with me before as they encourage me to open the door. I turn the knob and begin to open the door

I wake up before every seeing what is behind the door. I lay there awhile and try to figure what might have been behind that door to no avail. I decide to give up and head down stairs. I spend my time doing chores, and practicing magic (with an adult present of course). My mom and Aunts continue to debate who Dane was working for, or if I was even the target of the plan, or if I was just to get my mom and Aunt's distracted. The dream stays in my head I attempt to recreate in before I sleep in hopes of continuing it. Nothing occurs until the night before I was schedule to go back to school.

This time I am in the backyard of the house. I'm sitting watching several children happily playing. A little girl brings an empty cup to me. "More please." She asks. I get up and head in side. I go and fill the girl's cup with lemonade. Instead of heading back outside I go back up the stairs to the same room. This time when I place my had on the knob and turn around all of the kids from the yard and there. The little girl takes her cup from me and tells me "Try again." I turn the knob and begin to open the door.

But of course my alarm would go off. I hit the snooze button. I was dreading today. I had to go back to Renee. She was going to be upset about getting suspended. And after this I was going to have to spend tonight making up all the work I missed. I wondered for just a second if I could get away with faking sick but figured in the end mom and dad would more likely put two and two together and besides I was going to have to go back sometime. I finally drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready. As I brush my teeth my mind races. I just can't get that dream out of my head.

To my surprise Renee avoids me and the day isn't too bad. Finally last period (Art) arrives. I draw the house from my dream. One of the girls at my table looks at it.

"Hey, isn't that the Thompson's house?" She asks.

"I really don't know." I reply honestly, "I had a dream about it."

"Hey Olivia!" she calls over another girl. Olivia confirms it is the Thompson house and I begin shaking.

"Where's is it at?" I ask.

"Couple blocks down from the bakery my mom works at."

"Show me?"

"Sure. After school you can take the bus with us. Maybe my mom can drive you home. What's so important about this house though?"

"Honestly, Couldn't tell you. Maybe if I see it. My dream will make sense."


	6. This House has a history

Done a little earlier than I thought. Hope you enjoy R &R

"**Sure. After school you can take the bus with us. Maybe my mom can drive you home. What's so important about this house though?"**

"**Honestly, Couldn't tell you. Maybe if I see it .My dream will make sense."**

The bell rings and I get on the bus with Olivia and Kelly (the girl at my art table). I call my mom and convince her to let me go, under the condition that she picks me up from the bakery (instead of letting someone she doesn't know drive me home). I know she doesn't want to let me go but she realizes if a witch has a gut feeling you go with it not against it. We get off on the third stop. The girls are chatting away we walk for a little bit and finally I see the house.

The house is exactly like in my dream. I stand there staring for a second and then it hits me unless I become friends with one of the Thompson's or something I'm not actually going to be able to go into the house and find out what is in that room. To my luck though a little old lady comes out of the house. She spots us and asks if she can help us. The other two girls look at me.

"Actually I was kind of wanting to see your house. I had a dream about it and I was hopeing that seeing it might make the dream make sense." I say. She stares at me like I'm crazy for a moment than replies, "Well, that's not surprising this house has a lot of history you know. "

"What kind of history?" I ask.

"Supposedly several mysterious murders have happened here. Mainly children they say, I guess none of them older then yourselves."

"I don't like that kind of history." remarks Olivia. Kelly nods in agreement.

"Do you think I would be able to look it up on the internet?" I ask the lady knowing that Olivia and Kelly would prevent me from getting the details I might need to figure out the dream.

"I would think. They were very public stories."

I thank the old lady and decide that information is what I have to go on for now. Olivia and Kelly were getting restless and I didn't want them saying anything about this at school. I didn't need anything else for Renee to tease me about. We walk down to the bakery, we eat cookies and I actually kind of begin to like Olivia and Kelly maybe I will start talking to them in art class more. Little while later my mom arrives to take me home. I thank Kelly's mom for the cookies and my mom and I head home.

"So what exactly is it about this house again?" She asks me as she starts the engine and pulls out of the parking lot.

I begin by telling my mom about the dreams, the picture in art class and finish up with what the old lady told me. She asks me a few more questions and I begin to get annoyed but she does have more experience in this stuff then I do. I get home and pull up the internet on my laptop. I search the address of the house (which I now know is 177 Pale Street). The first link entitled "Pale Street Murders" reads as….

_Many people say that if you stand on the corner of Pale Street you can heard several children laughing late at night but past by at the wrong time and the laughter turns to screams. The house is said to be haunted by several children who were all killed in the same way…it's just the police can't figure out what that way is. The first recorded death in the house occurred in 1988. Leann Haynes was 7 years old when her mother heard and screams and ran up to her daughter's room. She found her daughter laying on the ground with what appeared to be burn marks although there was nothing else in the room to indicate a fire. The next occurred in 1991. Elizabeth and Hailey McGovern 9 and 11 at the time where playing in Hailey's room. Their mother had just given them a snack and turned to go back downstairs to clean up a little. She heard to quick screams one from Elizabeth and one from Hailey (or so the mother recalls). She returned and found both her daughter's in a similar state to Leann. In 1994 Jessica Thompson was having a sleepover for her 10__th__ birthday. Her mother had just told the girls to settled down and get into their sleeping bags. Several minutes later screams (one per each victim) and several bodies found in the same way as the previous murders. The names of the other victims (noted as Jessica's school mates) were Rachael Jackson (10), Nicole Domouski (9) and Becca Duvall (9). The final death occurring in 2000 the victim this time a male Daniel Hart who was at age 12. When police attempted to talk with the mother (all in the house at the time of the murders) there stories where all similar (one scream per a victim, burn marks, no signs of anyone else being in the house prior or after the murders). Both Mrs. Haynes and McGovern were charge with the murder of their children. Their cases were dropped due to lack of evidence and all of the other cases just went cold. _

I wrote down the names of the victims, year of death and age at time of death. I also noted how only their mothers where present (at least no mention of any fathers) and decided that it sounded like a demon did the murdering (due to the fact that a cause of death was never identified). Next would be to try and find a reason that a demon would go murdering children at the same house, while leaving the mother alive. The murders all happened long enough ago I had little to no chance of being able to contact the mothers (even if they were willing to speak to me). I decided I needed a glass of water and for the first time realized my mother was behind me.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"Nothing that gives me a clue yet. All I can figure is a demon killed a bunch of kids from ages 7 to 12. I don't know why. And I can't figure out why they would leave there mothers alive."

"You really think that you really think your dream is telling you to become a detective on this?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just don't go anywhere on your own and don't let this get in the way of your school work." She said handing me my assignment book. I did my homework skipping dinner and forgetting about the water (I wasn't hungry or super thirsty and I honestly just wanted to be able to get back to the Pale Street house). I clicked back onto the same page as before and re-read and wondering something. All the mothers said their children had been in a bedroom, I wonder if that bedroom happened to be right above the stair case. The rest of that story pretty much didn't give any useful information, just mainly ghost tales of people that lived in the neighborhood claiming to have heard the deceased children.

I clicked on the 2nd link this one had pictures of the victim and I couldn't help stare at each picture. Several of the children looked familiar but on stood out. 7 year old Leann looked a lot like the girl in my dream; no she looks exactly like the girl in my dream. I then was able to place the McGovern sisters on the swing set in my dream and Daniel in the sandbox. The girls from the sleepover were playing jacks. I was starting to be able to picture my dream perfectly.

So perfectly that I had another dream that night. _I was on the front porch. The children walked up (all in uniform though I could not read the name of the school). They all went inside and pull out there school books and began working on homework. I go into the kitchen and pull out some cookies but instead of giving the children the cookies I forget about them and head back up the stair case. I have my hand on the door knob all the children and my family (present in the first dream) are there. I go to open the door instead this time a scream stops me. I turn around and see a demon (the one that had attacked me in my waking state the other day) and I look at my body, I'm covered in burnt marks. I once again go to open the door. _

My alarm wakes me again. I've got to see what is in that room!


	7. It's called astroprojection

**Okay so finally …as small little chapter to wet your whistle... XD**

_**My alarm wakes me again. I've got to see what is in that room! **_

I thought about it a lot the next couple of days. I couldn't exactly break into the house. If I did I'd have to do it at night. If I did go anywhere at night I'd have to sneak out of my house. It would be easier if I could get Wyatt or Chris to orb me in but that might just make things even more complicated. I spent some more time searching on the internet and anything that came up didn't give me anymore details. I also looked up about dreams and how maybe to control them. No success.

Then something kind of hit me. The kids each only screamed once. They each screamed separately not together. None of them made it out of the room or even towards the door. We're they frozen? Was there a demon with the power to freeze? I went up to the attic to look in the book of shadows and find out. After nothing coming up. I took a deep breath and decided not to become obsessed like this. I talked to my mom and she agreed that it would be okay for my cousin Phoebe to spend the night. Phoebe always took my mind off things.

The house had taken my mind off everything else. Even Renee. Well until that Friday afternoon that is. I hadn't notice Renee hadn't been teasing my for the past few days until I spotted her in the hallway as I went to Art class. She walked past me without saying anything. She looked very depressed. Had I missed something? I must have because I overheard two classmates saying how bad they felt for her.

I asked Phoebe about it that night.

"I don't know totally though. I've heard several rumors. "

"And?"

"All I really know is that she's living with her grandmother now. Something happened to her parents."

"No wonder why she is so depressed."

That was the end of that conversation. The rest of the night was filled with popcorn, movies and wii. I actually was able to get myself to have some fun. So it was odd that I had another one of those dreams that night.

_This time the entire house is completely empty. Except for a piano. I go and begin to play it. It's a song my waking self doesn't recognize but my dream self knows it by heart. I finish and go to get up when I hear a scream. The most blood curling scream anyone could ever hear. I run to the room upstairs. I go to open the door and I freeze. _

I wake up naturally that time and look at my clock. It's only 4:30. Phoebe is out cold next to me. I roll over and try t_o _get back to sleep. At about 5 something happens. I wasn't sure if I was awake or dreaming. It happened so fast. She stood there looking at me, panicked. She didn't say anything and at first I wasn't sure it was her. Was it really Renee?

At school on Monday Renee purposely avoided me. She was hiding something. She was either planning something or seeing her was real and not a dream. It was 4th period when I finally got anywhere closed to Renee it was in the bathroom. I only knew it was her at first because of her shoes. She didn't seem to be moving at all. Then as I was washing my hands she was right behind me. She got the same panicked look on her face and disappeared. Then Renee busted out of the stall and straight to the door.

"It's called astro projection" I said quickly then I glanced around to make sure there was no one else that I hadn't noticed in a stall. Renee closed to door. "How do you…?" Renee began to question. "Know about it" I finished her sentence, "I'm a witch". Renee didn't look at all startled at the news but her expression changed to one I had never seen on her before. "Well, I got to get back to class" she said. "Wait." I quickly wrote down my phone number and handed it to her. "You're obviously new to this and if you want some help." She pocketed the number.

I sat on the bus on the way home staring out the window. Things were happening way too quickly. The beginning of the year I hated Renee and my dreams were completely normal and now well my dreams of the house were quite frankly freaking me out. But, what was freaking me out even more was that I was reaching out to Renee…actually hoping she would call me.


	8. I don't know what I was expecting

**The beginning of the year I hated Renee and my dreams were completely normal and now well my dreams of the house were quite frankly freaking me out. But, what was freaking me out even more was that I was reaching out to Renee…actually hoping she would call me.**

I tell my mom and dad what happened when I got home. "Shouldn't she have a white lighter?" mom asks dad. "Yeah, every witch does" dad replies. I hadn't thought about that. I get a text as my parents discuss that fact further. "177 Pale Street. My grandma is out at bingo from 6 to 8 tonight. Only day I can this week- Renee." I show my mom the text. "Her house is the one from my dreams" I tell her. Mom sighs looking at dad "I guess it's time we investigated this", she says. She calls my Aunts and they are at our house shortly.

I tell them everything I know about the house, and Renee. It is decided that Aunt Paige will come with me. She has white lighter experience to help Renee learn how to control her powers. I plan on explain everything to Renee. We all agree that it might be better if she realizes that she could be in danger. My mom, Aunt Phoebe and dad will continue looking for information of the house, witches without white lighters, or normal people with the power to astroproject among other things.

We arrive at the house at 6. Renee answers the door. "Hey, Melinda. Umm…who's this?" she says pointing to my Aunt and while she lets us in. "This is my Aunt Paige. She has experience in teaching people who don't know how to use their power" I reply as I step in. The house looks like my dreams. "What room is that just above the stairs there?" I blurt out before anyone can say anything else. "My room", replied Renee, "why?" I go into detail of my dreams.

"Am I in danger? What happened to those other kids, will it happen to me?" asked Renee nervously when I finish. "We're not going to let it," replies Aunt Paige, "You don't know it but my sister's and I our powerful witches, and if you help us we should be able to protect you". We go to sit down in the living room. "When did you first start experiencing your powers?" ask Aunt Paige. "When I moved into with grandmother. I was upset about my parents passing and I was crying, I need some tissues, and they sort of just came towards me. A few days later and I'm astroprojecting as I think Melinda called it".

"Did you tell your grandmother?"

"She's made it pretty clear that she doesn't believe in this sort of stuff."

"Did your parents?"

"Never bothered to ask, didn't need to."

"Is everything moved out from your parents' house?"

"Yeah, my grandmother wanted to sell it right away. Most the stuff is either here or in storage until I'm old enough to move out."

"Was there a place in your parents' house they never let you go?"

"Just their bedroom, what does all this have to do with anything?"

"I'm wondering if your parents bound your powers."

"Bound my powers?"

"Temporary take them away, it would explain why you didn't know about them until their passing. It would be lifted when they died. Whose side of the family is your grandmother on?"

"She's on my dad's side."

"I wonder if your mom was a witch and was hiding it from your father or something. Did she seem like she was keeping secrets?"

"No, not at all, in fact she hated when I tried to keep secrets."

"Okay, I'm might need to know a lot more about your family but for now, I think we need to work on controlling your powers for a little bit."

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, but that of course wasn't where I was headed. Instead I slipped into Renee's room. I don't know what I was expecting. It was just a normal bedroom, pretty much like my own. I had an eerie feeling in that room though; maybe it was just because I hadn't asked Renee if I could come in here. I took another look around the room and coming up short of anything of value I headed back down stairs.

Whatever Aunt Paige was telling Renee seemed to be working or at least it was making Renee happy. I guess I had taken it for granted that I had known about my powers my whole life and had my family by my side to teach me. I watched for a little bit and added a few tips that help me. It was close to 8 before we knew it and we had to leave before Renee's grandmother came home. Aunt Paige did tell Renee to try to talk to her grandmother, because she did have the right to know. Renee said she tried but asked if she could keep it secret for just a little while longer.

**Hope you enjoyed! Couple of things- 1****st**** I wrote another story it's called "Hear the Song of the Mocking Jay…Singing Beautifully". It is the "Hunger Games" from Rue's Point-of-view. Check it out. 2****ND****- I have a job interview tomorrow. Please send prayers and/or positive thoughts my way…I really want this one. 3****rd****- Happy Belated Thanksgiving to my fellow citizens in the USA and just in case I don't get the chance to right before hand…Happy Holidays to All.**


End file.
